


Twist of Fate

by AmbitiousSoul



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousSoul/pseuds/AmbitiousSoul
Summary: One night stands are never a good idea.Mixing business and pleasure an even worse one.She's not looking for love and yet that's all he wants to give her.And maybe even more.





	Twist of Fate

Breath.

 That’s what I have to continuously tell myself. This is an important event I need to be here. I’ve worked too hard to prove myself within this company over the years to let one night ruin it.

Brave face big smile.

I finish off my second glass of wine and ask the bartender for another. It won’t get me drunk but it damn sure will help me calm my nerves and most of all cope.

While I wait I pick up my phone to check the text I just received.

_Aubrey: So how’s it going?_

_Me: It’s not I’m ready to leave_

_Alyssa: Quanna you can’t leave you’ve been talking about how important this party is for months_

_Me: I know but that was before I got dumped_

_Aubrey: Michael’s an ass_

_Leslie: His loss_

_I made myself more comfortable at the bar. I needed to check out for a while and have some much needed girl talk._

_Me: He had the audacity to say I’m more committed to my job than him, all because it’s been a while since we last had sex._

_Elissa: Exactly how long has it been?_

_Me: I don’t know 6 month maybe more. I just wasn’t feeling it whenever he initiated something. I may have used work as an excuse one too many times. Maybe it did push him away._

_Elissa: You guys were only together for a year. He definitely wasn’t the one then. There was no connection. You were clearly settling when you don’t have to._

_Me: I know but still getting dumped sucks._

_Leslie: Get laid, by someone who’s actually good in bed, I bet you’ll feel much better then._

_Aubrey: Agreed. It’ll take you mind off of things._

_Me: Get laid by who? Everyone here is either old or married._

The bartender sat my glass of wine in front of me and I gave him a small smile. I took a sip and almost choked when I saw the next message.

_Leslie: Didn’t you say your boss’ son works there now?_

_Me: Not happening!_

_Aubrey: Why not? You said he was cute._

_Me: Yes and every bitch in the company wants to suck his dick. I’m not every bitch._

_Alyssa: Business and pleasure? Sounds exciting._

_Me: Alyssa you’re supposed to be the voice of reason! Don’t agree with them._

_Alyssa: Hey if he’s hot and you’re both single I don’t see why not_

_Me: He’s too young_

_Elissa: Let that young boy blow your back out then._

_Aubrey: Agreed. It’s not like Michael was doing it._

_Leslie: If he was you’d be with him at the party right now._

_Elissa: Maybe you need some young dick in your life. Don’t knock it until you try it._

_Me: I hate all you bitches_

I rolled my eyes ignoring their ‘I love you’ texts stuffing my phone back in my purse. I wasn’t going down that rabbit hole. Sure Daniel was attractive but I’m not jeopardizing my whole career for a fling with my boss’ son. I definitely don’t want to be another notch on his belt. People talk and as far as I’ve come people thinking I’m where I am because I’ve slept my way to the top was the last thing I wanted or needed.

I had just gotten promoted to marketing manager in the company and VP was my next goal. I will be the first woman to hold that positon in the company if I get it. My work ethic was always 200% and I whatever I do I make sure it is my absolute best. My superiors look to me to get the job done and I pull through every time. I was a shoe in for that position when the current VP retired at the end of the year. Getting involved with Daniel was not an option for me.

I grab my glass of wine and get up. My gown that’s a little too long trips me up. I brace myself for a fall and complete utter embarrassment in front of my colleagues.

My fall is intercepted by someone. I open my eyes and come face to face with my wine soaking through someone’s clearly expensive suit. The hands holding me up steady me on my feet but I’m too horrified to look in the eye of my savior because of the wine stain mocking me.

“It’s a little too early in the event for you to be drunk.”

My eyes widen. I definitely know that voice. I pull away from his grasp once I have my footing.

“I’m definitely not drunk. Just unfortunately short and having a day from hell.”

I finally look up to meet his gaze.

“Thank you for catching me, but your suit is ruined now.”

  He look back down at the stain.

“I can try to salvage it and keep the stain from spreading. It’s the least I can do since it is my fault.”

I don’t give him a chance to respond. I grab his wrist and lead him out the event hall and to the nearest bathroom. I was too embarrassed to keep eye contact let alone make conversation. Once we’re in the bathroom I quietly got to work trying to salvage the mess I made. Taking my handkerchief out my purse I ran it under cold water. I could feel his eyes watching my every move, it affected me more than I liked to admit. I turn around and start dabbing at the stain. The air between us is awkward and intense.

“If you let peroxide and dish soap sit on it for about 30 minutes the stain should come out after washing or dry cleaning if that’s what you prefer.”

I was rambling. Feeling his intense stare on me made me nervous, a feeling I definitely wasn’t used to nor did I fancy.

“I’m really so-”

My words were cut off by the hand grabbing my wrist halting my only distraction. His other hand gently grasped my face making me look up at him.

“It’s fine. But are you fine?”

He looked concerned.

“I’ve been watching you, usually you’re a social butterfly at these events but tonight you barely left the bar.”

“Why were you watching me?”

He was silent for a minute.

“Well?”

My eyebrow raises in curiosity.

"For a few reasons actually."

My interest peaked I never really talk to Daniel much when I see him around my department. Usually I’m too busy or avoiding him. He always has a crowd around him, I see him as nothing more than a distraction, especially to my female colleagues.

"For one you're one of the company's best employees, and my father's favorite. I like watching you interact with clients you're very hardworking and charming. I can see why he trusts you much, you’re really great with clients."

"Well I'm flattered that you and your father think so highly of me. I'm just doing what I love."

I went to pull away from him. He held me a little tighter.

"You also look really beautiful tonight."

His stare got more intense. I blushed.

"Umm thanks."

"You always look beautiful actually, but I never get the chance to tell you at the office."

I pulled away from him.

"I don't think this is appropriate at all Mr. Kang."

I turn back to the sink and collect my things. I made the mistake of looking up and meeting his eyes through the mirror.

"Mr. Kang is my father. Just call me Daniel."

He stepped closer to me. Close enough that his chest was against my back. His eyes never leaving mines. My personal space was being invaded and I didn’t hate it.

"I've been trying to get your attention since the first day I've laid eyes on you."

A chill ran down my spine.

"You get more than enough attention M-Daniel. What's so special about mines?"

"Other than you being the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Your attention is the only attention I want," he turned me around to face him lifting my face to connect our eyes again, "the only attention I crave," he leaned closer to me, "tell me if you want me to stop."

I couldn't talk. Too much had happened in a span of minutes. I was at a loss for words. I felt his lips on mines but I didn't push him away. Closing my eyes I let him kiss me in a way that I hadn't been kissed in a while. Michael never kissed me like this before. The whole time we were together I never felt like this just from simple kiss.

I pushed Michael to the back of my mind and wrapped my arms around Daniel's neck pulling him closer to me. Even with heels on I had to tip toe. I felt his hands circle around my waist and I was being hoisted onto the countertop. The high slit in my dressed allowing him to fit himself comfortably between my legs.

The hand sliding up my dress brought me back to reality. I pulled away.

"Did I go too far?"

He looked concerned.

I stared at him for a second. My mind drifted to my earlier conversation with my girls, then weighed out my options. It had been a while and it's not like this would happen again.

Throwing caution to the wind I shake my head. Grabbing him by his tie I pulled him back to me connecting our lips in a passionate tangle.

He wrapped my legs around his waist pressing his erection against me. I moaned into the kiss biting down on his bottom lip. It had been a while since I last had sex and my body was definitely extra sensitive to Daniel’s touch.

This time I let his hand venture further up my dress. His hands were nice. They were big and warm setting my skin ablaze wherever he placed them. I moved my hands down to his shoulders sliding off the jacket of his suit. Letting it fall to the ground I slid my hand between us and rubbed at his erection. He groaned breaking our kiss.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” the sensation of his fingers rubbing my clit through my panties and his lips on my neck had me moaning louder than I should have, “you’re going to get us caught,” he teased.

 I could feel him smiling against my neck. His fingers slipping past my panties inside of me. I bit back the moan that threatened to leave my lips choosing to tug at his hair instead.

“Then stop teasing,” I gritted out.

I knew the possibility of us getting caught was something I definitely didn’t want to risk.

“You may get off to the thought of getting caught but this is highly unproffes-”

My mini rant was cut off as he pumped his fingers in and out of me faster. I moaned throwing my head back. He groaned into my neck, biting down a little hard.

“Your body is so sensitive to my touch. Fuck that’s so sexy.”

“Mmm fuck.”

“You feel so good around my fingers, I can’t wait to feel you on my cock.”

I tugged at his hair bringing his lips back up to mines. Wanting more I moved down to his pants undoing them and pulling his cock out. This time it was his turn to moan out biting down on my lip as I stroked him.

I whined a little disappointed when his fingers slid out of me, but that soon disappeared when he started tugging down my panties. Once rid of them he captured my lips while sliding into me swallowing all of my moans. His grip on my thighs tightened as he began to thrust into me. The snap of his hips began to get faster and harder. The best way to contain my moans was by biting down on his lip. The harder I bit the harder and faster his thrusts became.

My biting turned to sucking once it started to taste blood, my way of apologizing for biting him too hard, but holy shit I haven’t felt this good in a while.  

I could feel my climax approaching but I wasn’t ready for it to be over yet. The little bit of rationality I had left in me wouldn’t let me prolong my orgasm given our current location. With every snap of his hips, every groan, my body was set afire with want allowing me to succumb to my climax.  I don’t know if it was because I hadn’t had sex in while but the intensity of my orgasm had me throwing my head back in a silent scream as I reached my high.

Daniel continued to thrust into me all the while peppering my neck with kisses. My eyes stayed on the ceiling as I let out occasional whimpers from sensitivity. Still reveling in my high I didn’t even notice when he reached his own orgasm until I felt empty.

Meeting his eyes he rested his forehead against mines kissing me in-between catching his breath. His grip on my thighs disappeared and there was now a small distance between us. I watched dazed and spent as he stuffed himself back in his pants and tried to make himself look as presentable as he could. When he was done he helped me down and helped clean me up while I came down from my climatic high. I had finally come to when I felt him draping his suit jacket over me. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“My panties?”

He chuckled cupping my ass and pulling me closer to him. A kiss is placed on my lips before he answers.

“Oh I’m just getting started. I’m taking you home so I can properly ravish you.”

His tongue swiped at my bottom lip before he pulled away smirking down at me.

“Don’t worry the walls are soundproof,” I could feel the blood rush to my face as he gave me a cheeky smile.

I let him lead me out the bathroom. He placed his hand at the small of my back and led me towards the front of the hotel.

“Oh Daniel, Ms. Davies I was looking for you.”

My blood ran cold. Daniel must’ve felt me freeze up because he gave me a reassuring smile then turned us both around.

“Dad”

“Mr. Kang”

We said at the same time.

“Where did you two disappear to? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Oh Ms. Davies is feeling a bit under the weather. She accidentally spilled her wine on my suit. She was trying to salvage the stain when I suggested I take her home because she wasn’t looking too well.”

Mr. Kang gave me a once over before focusing his attention back on Daniel.

“Glad to see your taking care of our employees son, you’re heading in the direction of a great leader,” he smiled then looked at me with sincere eyes, “I hope you feel better Ms. Davies and don’t worry you’re in great hands.”

I gave him a small smile.

“Thank you Mr. Kang.”

We bid our farewells and continued our short journey to the valet station out front to wait for Daniel’s driver.

“That was terribly embarrassing.”

I mumbled.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“You try looking your boss in the eye after fucking his son in the bathroom at his event and to top it off I’m not wearing any panties.”

“Don’t worry he didn’t suspect a thing.”

“Where are my panties anyway, there’s a breeze,” I shifted uncomfortably to emphasize my point.

I couldn’t help but grumble. I was dying of embarrassment and he thought it was a joke.

“Safe keeping,” he tapped his pocket and winked at me.

His driver pulled up saving him from the choice words I was about to give him. We got in the car and I slid as far from him as I could.

“Take me home.”

“C’mon don’t be like that.”

He was met with silence forcing him to invade my personal space for the umpteenth time tonight.

“You're annoying,” I grumbled.

He chuckled.

"You won't feel that way once I get you home."

He pressed a kiss to my neck. I acted like it didn't affect me. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

"You being mean only makes me want you more."

To prove his point he grabbed my hand placing it on his erection. I pulled my hand away. Wasn't trying to feed his ego. He took my hand back intertwining our fingers. His lips remained on my neck.

"I really love watching you get all dictator on your subordinates when they're flocking me instead of working. Part of me likes to think it’s because you're jealous."

I shrugged him off, glaring at him.

"You were being a distraction on purpose."

He shrugged.

"I was testing something."

"Testing what? I know how to do my job."

I said a little offended.

"I know you know how to do your job. I wanted to get a reaction out of you."

He gave me a cheeky smile. I elbowed him.

"Distracting my team is not some stupid game for you to get off to perv."

"Are you angry?"

I refused to answer that question.

“How much longer.”

“Miss my cock in you already?”

“More like regret.”

He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. His hands sat on my ass as he grinded his erection up into me. I moaned at the sudden sensation against my exposed and sensitive core.

“That doesn’t sound like regret to me.”

Sliding my dress straps down he free my breast. His mouth immediately got to work sucking and biting on them all while continuing to thrust his clothed erection against me. I closed my eyes and got lost in the different sensations he was giving me. Grabbing the back of his head I tugged at his hair as I ground my hips down to meet his. His hands grabbing and kneading my ass encouraged me to rock my hips a little faster. I was just about to reach my second orgasm of the night when he halted all his ministrations and brought his hands to my hips to still me.

“If we keep this up I’m going to end up taking you in this car,” he kissed me, “we’re almost there promise.”

I groaned leaning my head against his shoulder, his hands rested on my ass occasionally squeezing it to get a reaction out of me. We stayed like that until we finally reached our destination. Sliding me off his lap he adjusted himself in his pants so his erection was less obvious. I followed suit fixing my dress and making sure I was also decent.

He got out the car and held his hand out to assist me. We made our way into the building hand in hand. Sending a nod to greet the doorman I observed the lobby as we made our way to the elevator.

“I didn’t take you for a fifth avenue type of guy,” I said as we got into the elevator.

“I prefer something more low-key but this was a graduation gift,” was his reply as he hit the PH button.

“Penthouse on fifth avenue. Must be nice,” I teased.

“Where do you live?”

“I have a loft in Chelsea. Great view of the water.”

“I’d like to see that view one day.”

He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I gave him a smile before looking away.

 The silence has thick layer of sexual tension over it. Luckily we had finally reached the top floor. The elevator doors opened and I was very impressed. I didn't get to take much in before I'm being picked up and hoisted over Daniel's shoulder.

"Put me down! I can walk."

I send a few slaps to his back that he reciprocates with a firm slap to my ass. I heed my warning and comply.

We reach what I'm guessing is his room and I'm not so gently placed on the bed. My complaints were swallowed by his lips against mines. I meet his kiss with the same intensity as his. My legs find their way around his waist pulling him closer to me.

He pulls away from me with a groan of frustration. My question of concern is stuck on my tongue when the sound of tearing reaches my ears. My words are still stuck as I watch, what once was my dress lay on the floor like an old rag.

"What the fuck?!"

"There now we're even."

"I ruined your suit by accident you asshole!"

My anger goes ignored as he climbs on top of me. A predatory look in his eyes. The look sends tingles down my spine all the way down to my core. My body responds to him like it's on autopilot. I find my legs and arms once again locked around him pulling him down until our lips are touching.

"Why am I the only one naked?"

Pecking his lips my hands slide down his chest and I'm ripping open his shirt. The satisfying sound of buttons hitting the floor is the only thing that can be heard besides our heavy breathing. The sexual tension between us is just as intense as our stare down. My hands continue to work off his shirt before sliding further down to his pants. They're halted by his hands.

"Allow me."

He frees himself from my embrace. Standing over me he begins to undo his pants. My eyes finally leave his and go down to watch him finish undressing. I bite my lip fully appreciating his dick this time around.

I decide to give him a show as well. Running my hand down my body I tease my nipple before doing lower. My hand reaches my dripping sex and I push in 2 fingers. Throwing my head back I moan out his name as I began to finger myself. Opening my eyes I find his lust filled ones. He groans as I let out another moan.

Stepping out of his pants, he comes back to me. Halting my busy fingers he pulls them out and puts them in his mouth sucking off my juices.

"You taste as good as you look, as much I want to taste more of you I much rather see you riding my me."

Joining me back on the bed he lays down making himself comfortable, I crawl over to him throwing my leg over his lap. Hovering over his dick I kiss him before lowering myself down on him. I moan into his mouth as he grips my hips guiding me further down on him until I'm sitting pretty and full.

I start off rolling my hips to tease until he bucks up into me. My rolling turns into bouncing as he starts to thrust up into me.

My moans of his name fill the room.

"My name never sounded better than it does now," he groans out," I bet it'll sound even better when you scream it."

Planting his feet firmly on the bed he began to fuck up into me at a rapid pace. My moans turn to screams and I dig my nails into his chest as a way to brace myself. The feeling of him hitting all the right spots is so overwhelming I fall against his chest allowing him a different angle. Fucking into me deeper I hungrily search for his lips. He accepts my kiss and I bite down on his tongue and lips.

"Harder," I moan into his mouth.

Before I know it I'm being flipped and pinned against the headboard with my legs over his shoulders. His powerful thrust sending the headboard slamming into the wall. My screams get louder as I scratch at his back and pull at his hair. His lips are at my neck sucking and biting intensifying my pleasure.

My orgasm hits me harder than earlier. His name falls from my lips and I clamp down on him. He groans slowing his thrusts as his orgasm follows mines.

His mouth stays attached to my throat but I hear his next words loud and clear.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk let alone speak."

I moan and my pussy quakes at the thought of him having my entire being at his disposal.

I could feel him getting hard again. His dick still inside me. Unpinning me from the headboard he lowers us both down on the bed my legs still propped on his shoulders.

He begins thrusting in and out of me. Bringing his forehead down to mines he kisses me. Our eyes locked on each other as he begins to pick up his pace. Our kiss is broken, he brings his lips to my ear.

"You're so beautiful. I want to keep you all to myself for as long as I can."

I can’t help but to close my eyes and lose myself in pleasure and his sweet words. This is the best I’ve felt in a while. I lose count of how many times he brings me sweet euphoria. I lose myself in him, but only for tonight. Tomorrow is new day.

**Author's Note:**

> another unintended story *I was threatened*
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. 


End file.
